Stefaeniye's Secret Life
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: Amy's cousin comes to town and she has a secret.  * COMPLETE *
1. Chapter 1

~*~Stefaeniye's Secret Life~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One day, Amy arrived home to find a random girl sitting in her kitchen talking to her dad.

"Dad what's going on?" she asked.

"This is your cousin Stefaeniye," her dad said. "She's gonna stay with us for a while."

Stefaeniye stood up and shook hands with Amy. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and she was tall. She wore a knee-length brown skirt and a baggy green shirt. She was pretty.

"Why is she staying with us?" Amy asked.

"My parents didn't want me around because we're remodeling our house," Stefaeniye said. "So I'm going to school with you for a while."

"Cool," Amy said. "You wanna stay in my room?"

"Okay," Stefaeniye said.

So they went to Amy's room. Amy's dad had already set up a bed for Stefaeniye in there next to Jon's crib.

"This is my son," Amy said as she picked up Jon.

"He's cute," Stefaeniye said. "I hope when I have a baby someday he's as cute as that."

"Don't think about having a baby too soon," Amy said. "I love Jon but he ruined my life. Don't have a baby till you're married."

Stefaeniye put a hand on her stomach. "I know having a baby early is a bad idea," she said mysteriously.

Amy thought that her cousin was weird, but didn't say anything because Jon started crying and she had to take care of him.

Stefaeniye sat on her bed and looked out the window. She was afraid of being here. She didn't know what she was going to do.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Stefaeniye's Secret Life~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

Stefaeniye went to school with Amy the next day.

She looked really good for starting school. She wore her hair in braids. She wore a long black skirt and a purple tank top that was kind of baggy around the stomach. She looked pretty but she looked like she had a secret.

She met Amy's friends and she met Ben. She thought they were pretty cool and they thought she was amazing.

There was a pop quiz in her first class, but even though she hadn't been in the class she got an A. She was really smart.

At lunchtime she ate with Amy and her friends. Then Ricky walked by.

"Hey," he said to Stefaeniye. "Don't I know you?"

"Yeah you do," Stefaeniye said. She was angry. "We dated a few months ago, remember?"

Ricky had gone on a vacation to New York, where Stefaeniye lived, for summer with his foster family. He met Stefaeniye there and they were boyfriend and girlfriend until the end of summer.

"Oh yeah," Ricky said. "Why are you here?"

"Amy's my cousin and I'm living with her," Stefaeniye said.

"Cool," Ricky said. Stefaeniye just glared at him so Ricky asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"It's all your fault," Stefaeniye said.

"What is?" Ricky asked.

Stefaeniye looked around at everyone but decided they would all eventually know so she just told Ricky, "I'm pregnant with your kid."

Everyone gasped. This was shocking news!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Stefaeniye's Secret Life~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

Everyone was shocked that Stefaeniye was pregnant and that Ricky was the father.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Ricky asked. "I gave you my phone number!"

"I didn't think you would care," Stefaeniye said. "Besides, I'm going to give the baby up for adoption and you don't have to deal with it."

"Good," Ricky said. "I don't want another baby." He walked away.

"Another baby?" Stefaeniye asked Amy.

Amy nodded. "He's the father of my baby too."

Stefaeniye gasped. "I should keep my baby! He's your baby's brother!"

"No!" Amy said. "There shouldn't be another baby In the house and you don't want to be a teenage mom anyways! It's a bad idea!"

"I'm really responsible though," Stefaeniye said. "And Ricky will help me."

"No he won't," Amy said. "He's not a nice guy."

"He told me he loved me when he dated me," Stefaeniye said. "I know he'll help me."

"You're making a mistake!" Amy said. "If we weren't cousins, I'd kick you out of my house!"

After school Stefaeniye went to talk to Ricky.

"I'm keeping the baby because it's Amy's baby's brother," she said. "I need you to support me."

"No," Ricky said. "I have to pay for Amy's baby and that's too much money already."

"But you love me!" Stefaeniye said. "You have to help me!"

Ricky frowned. "Okay fine. I'll think about it."

Stefaeniye smiled, and then kissed Ricky. "I love you!"

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Stefaeniye's Secret Life~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

A few months later Stefaeniye was really pregnant. She was going to have her baby any day.

Ricky and her started dating again. They were really happy together.

Stefaeniye hated being pregnant. She felt really fat and didn't want to be pregnant anymore. She wanted her baby now.

One day she was sitting in class and all of a sudden her water broke! She started crying and an ambulance brought her to the hospital.

Ricky and Amy were at the hospital too. Ricky held Stefaeniye's hand as she had her baby.

She didn't take any drugs because she thought they would be bad for the baby, but it didn't hurt too much. She was really happy when her baby was born.

It was a baby boy and when Stefaeniye held him she said "His name should be Ricky Jr!"

Ricky nodded. "Yeah that's a good name!"

"You're gonna take care of him, right?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Yeah," Ricky said. "He's my son so I have to. And you named him after me!"

"You should move in with us," Amy said. "Then you can be with Stefaeniye and both of your sons!"

"That's a good idea," Ricky said. "I'll move in tomorrow."

Stefaeniye was really really happy. Her baby was the most adorable baby ever and now his daddy was going to live with them!

"You're lucky!" she told her baby, who smiled at her. He was so cute.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Stefaeniye's Secret Life~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

When Stefaeniye and Ricky graduated high school, Ricky asked his girlfriend to marry him.

She was really happy and said yes right away. They got married that summer.

They bought a house together and moved in with Ricky Jr. He was a really cute baby now that he was a little older.

Stefaeniye was so happy. She had a really perfect life now. She was going to be happy forever.

~*~The End~*~

(A/N sorry it's so short lol but I couldn't think of what else to say!)


End file.
